1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel control system for a plurality of transport movers that move under their own power along a rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known transport mover travel control system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-75982.
With this system, the following configuration is provided to stop and start a transport mover at a stopping location along a rail.
That is, a stop detection plate and a light projector for stop cancel command are provided at the abovementioned transport mover stopping location, and the abovementioned transport mover is provided with a stop proximity sensor which stops travel by detecting the abovementioned stop detection plate, and with a light receptor which cancels the detection plate detection signal of the abovementioned proximity sensor, i.e. to start the mover, by receiving light from the abovementioned light projector.
To prevent the abovementioned transport movers from colliding with one another, the following configuration is provided.
The abovementioned transport mover is provided with a bracket that protrudes forward, and this bracket is provided with a rear-end collision prevention proximity sensor and a rear-end collision prevention reflection-type photoelectric switch. The abovementioned transport mover is also provided with a rear-end collision prevention proximity sensor detection plate that protrudes rearward, and this detection plate is provided with a reflective surface for the abovementioned photoelectric switch.
However, the above-described configuration of the well-known transport mover travel control system gives rise to the following problems.
Each mover is equipped with numerous sensors, i.e. a transport mover stop proximity sensor and a light receptor, and a transport mover rear-end collision prevention proximity sensor and a photoelectric switch, and wiring is also required for these sensors, thereby increasing the costs of the system.